What it did to me
by ZombiCookiesz
Summary: all this is is the life of a charger and other ppl
1. Chapter 1

I ran I ran..i was scared the horde was after me a tank was there too and almost every other infected was there all after me and it was very hard because I was carrying my girlfriend "SHIT SHIT SHIIT" I said. A car flew through the air and landed on me and my girl flew out my arms the car crushed me so I could not save her I saw it it was a black flash and then he was on top of her clawing her guts out I cried "NOOOO" she was dead.I couldnt help I blame myself the horde had was all over me by then..i didnt care if she was dead I wanted to be with her..the tank came I could hear him he smashed me into the ground with his rocks also knocking the car off of me the horde bit me they all bit me they stopped attacking and I blacked out.i thought it was her I thought it was her crying but it wasnt I thought I was in heaven but I wasnt I was in hell on earth. I tried to move left arm but I coudnt I could move my right arm I thought I was alive but guess what..i wasnt. My right arm was huge and my shirt was torn my right shoe was gone too. I was infected I didnt know what I was I found I was in a bathroom not noticing earlier because my looks so I looked in the mirror. But I didnt see myself I saw my girlfriend,maddy I loved her much but now shes dead. I didnt want to think about it so I smashed the mirror and I let out roars of anger and and confusion. "what you doin " someone said. I turned around to see a girl bout a hunters height just a few inches shorter she had brown hair she had some clothes I never saw a girl wear. "? What are u talkin about" I said. She didnt reply. "my names tau-"she started laughing uncontrollably. "you crazy or something?" I asked."im sorry my names taunter and I laugh at the most wierdest times and stuff I call the horde with it" she said while tears came down her eyes from laughing so hard. I started walking away but I heard her on the way "want to go see my friends?" I heard her say letting out giggles while talking. I followed her to someplace that had a lot of people in it and I mean a lot they were all infected. "ANOTHER PERSON?" a hunter yelled. "hello "almost everybody said. "err hello" I said awkardly. The hunter who yelled earlier had yelled "HE ISNT COMING IN NO MORE PEOPLE!". But they let me stay anyway. Out of no where taunter said "want some coffee?". I heard a lot of sighs after that but I could hear a smoker chuckle and a hunter growling madly. "does that hunter have a pro-"i got cut off by him asking someone crawling on the roofs to get a necklace off of his jacket zipper because he couldnt. I looked at the neclace stuck in his jacket zipper. My eyes filled with rage when I saw it was my girlfriends necklace he also had blood all over him and I also heard him say "i had some dinner it was some random girl that was almost crushed by a car but her boyfriend I bet you it was her boyfriend was crushed under it" and then he laughed"that guys probly dead right now" then he saw me staring him in rage. "uhh I dont think that dude likes me" he said in fear.i charged at him and he dodged and I ran into the wall, I charged again and he clawed my arm.i grabbed him and smashed him into the ground multiple times then taunter pushed us away from eachother"DONT PLEASE!"she cried while tears came down her face "please"she cried over the hunters body. She looked and screamed at me and then clawed at me while everybody else glared and and yelled and attcked me I ran out of the room and away from everyone.


	2. did she just?

I hated them I hated all of them I hated the hunter most he killed my girl he did it I am sure he even said so I wanted to go back I wanted to kill him. I found a building and walked in it had a pool and I got in it and then got out and went to sleep beside the pool I was woken up by being kicked into the big and clawed by the taunter. I got up and grabbed her by the throat I was choking her I was planning on killing her but I threw her in the pool I didnt have the guts to kill her. She got up and said "if you ever get near me r my boyfriend or any of my friends I will kill you just leave us alone" but neither of us saw a person crawling on the along the walls. Taunter left and the crawler came down the talk to me."i understand what the hunter did I saw it I have been trying to tell them they wont listen but you look like a very nice guy" the crawler said one thing I did not know that was going to happen was she kissed me and I kissed back I started to take off her clothes but she stopped me "im sorry I just.."she said and ran out of the building 

ok everyone I am srry I didnt have a longer chapter and most these ppl came form someone else not me I just made the charger


	3. u love and u betray

I stayed in the building with the pool and went back to sleep I woke up and had crawler laying beside me asleep I went to a store I saw earlier and stole some food from it and went to the building with the pool and crawler was just waking up then I gave her some food and I got some food and we ate and crawler jumped in the pool after she ate and I sat down in a chair when she got out she sat in my lap and kissed me and we kept kisssing and started to take eachothers clothes off and kissing and we fell asleep,when I woke up she was still asleep and I carefully put her in the chair and I put my clothes on

we went into a hotel and went into a room and I put her in the bed and sat down and waited for her to wake up,while I waited I fell asleep in the bed myself when I woke up she was awake and I kissed her head "i love you so much" I told her. "i love you too"she said as she kissed me back there were footsteps coming closer too them but they couldnt hear them and taunter and hunter and almost everybody was there looking at me and crawler in the bed kissing and and when me and crawler saw them we all had wide eyes I charged out the window bot getting hurt and bringing crawler with me I had a feeling they were going to hurt me and her "waiiitt!WAAAITT STOPP!"they said while cussing and screaming and other stuff while me and crawler went almost a mile and went into another building


	4. The Shocker

She was pregnant I couldn't believe "how did u I..mean how..u..pregnant!"i said when she told me she was pregnant "its called sex smarty" she said and then kissed him. We went to the hospital and the doctor said "the baby is growing fast it stops growing that fast when its born so you might even have labor tomorrow or tonight". We both stared at him wide eyed "WHAT WE WONT BE READY THEN!"we both yelled "too bad" he said. We left and we got some food and ate crawler ate a lot and we went to sleep I was woken up in the middle of the night by crawler screaming and I knew what it meant so I took her to the she gave birth I went and got the stuff for the baby and he got back just in time to see the baby and get to hold the baby we named him green because for some reason he had green little hairs on his head but they turned white when ever near a tank or a horde the baby had long claws and they got the doctors to cut them short for safety he baby was bigger than a regular baby but not very big then they went home and they put him in the crib and crawler breast fed him and they all went to sleep and they were woke up in the morning by the baby crying they fed him again and they put the baby back to sleep and the parents went pack to sleep again they woke up later in the after noon surprised the baby wasn't thirsty but they fed him anyway and put some tape on his toe so he would have something to play with and I went to the store to get some food and me and crawler ate while the baby figured out that he could move his hand and said "cookies" and almost made me and crawler choke because cookies was his first word


End file.
